With the development of the computer technology, document type is no longer limited to plain text format. Rather current document types may be of Rich Text Format with multimedia resources which may be recorded and presented in one rich text format document. Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) is one of such rich text formats. The resources with different forms, such as text, pictures, voice, video, file and reference to other page layout may be recorded within one single document via HTML. The exhibition formats are rich enough to satisfy users' different needs.
In the process of completing the present disclosure, the inventors find that the prior arts at least have the following problems: the plain text format is limited due to its single presenting form, while the rich text format although exhibits various exhibition formats, it is still necessary to load and render the whole document for display, which results in a slow loading rate that cause inconvenience to users.